


promises

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: meme voice: "I can't believe you've done this."Daisy imagines she feels little bit like that, now.





	promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> prompt: "I can't believe you!"

Daisy was flabbergasted. 

There were several good explanations for this, she was sure, but none of them currently amounted to the sight in front of her -- their two-year-old daughter, Mellie, toddling around their living room clad in none other than a fluffy...violet...Quake...onesie. 

She turned to Robbie, who was smirking like there was no tomorrow. "I can't believe you!" Mellie giggled loudly and picked up a teddy bear to bring to them. "A Quake onesie? You promised!" 

Robbie grinned. "You said no t-shirts," he pointed out. Daisy rolled her eyes, sighing. "You didn't say anything about no onesies."


End file.
